Habitacion para Dos
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Su mente vuela y sube al cielo cuando vuelve ella, la voz mas dulce que seduce un corazón, cuando esta con ella, es océano el desierto, sonrisas y fracasos ya no importan ZelXLin


Habitación para Dos

"Su mente vuela y sube al cielo cuando vuelve ella, la voz mas dulce que seduce un corazón, cuando esta con ella, es océano el desierto, sonrisas y fracasos ya no importan ZelXLin"

No había luna esa noche, por lo que todo estaba en penumbras. Y si no fuera por la luz del faro en el que estaba recargado, no podría ver nada.

Levanto su azulada mirada y observo con detenimiento la luz sobre su cabeza, y como unas graciosas polillas se estampaban contra el vidrio del foco.

Así se sentía él… era una polilla atraída por el hermoso brillo… desesperada por estar cerca de su luz y su calor… pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para romper el cristal y lograr acercarse a tan anhelado brillo.

Oyó unos pasos presurosos hacia él… y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su moreno rostro al ver la figura encapuchada que se acercaba a él rápidamente… y tampoco se percato de que era la primera vez durante mucho tiempo, en que sonreía genuinamente.

-Temí que no llegarías… - extendió sus brazos a la figura que apenas había llegado a su lado, a lo que ella se acurruco entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Yo también lo temí… - se aferro a su pecho y aspiro su aroma… era la única manera en que podía ser libre… tan libre como él quisiera hacerla…

Por el abrazo la capucha bajo levemente, provocando que la joya que colgaba en la frente brillara con intensidad gracias al faro que los iluminaba… él guerrero se dio cuenta y al instante acomodo la capucha.

-¿Vamos?

La figura no contesto, solo asintió con su cabeza, y solo se pudo observar como una fina sonrisa aparecía en su rostro… delatando su naturaleza femenina

.-.-.

Pasaron de largo de la casera, pues a pesar de ser una ancianita muy discreta, era muy observadora… por suerte ya conocía al guerrero… y tampoco hacia muchas preguntas…

.-.-.

Podía ver el reflejo de su amado desde el espejo mientras ella misma se quitaba las joyas que adornaban exageradamente su persona…

Primero se quito la armadura, que protegía su cuerpo de cualquier ataque… pero estando con él sabia que cualquier intento de ataque seria neutralizado al instante…

Luego quito los collares que adornaban su cuello… ningún adorno le gustaba mas que las marcas que dejaba el rubio sobre su piel cada que se veían… el único recuerdo de que estuvieron juntos…

Finalmente, se quito el mas pesado adorno que llevaba… su corona… aquella que le daba no solamente un titulo de nobleza… sino toda una responsabilidad… la condena de su vida… aquella que la separaba de su único y verdadero amor…

Suspiro y sonrió ante su reflejo y al ver como el hombre que compartía con ella la habitación se acercaba lentamente.

Su reflejo ya no era mas el de la Princesa Zelda, única heredera del trono de Hyrule, sino el de simplemente Zelda… amante del primer caballero de Hyrule… Link…

Tomo un lápiz labial que llevaba en su bolsa y escribió algo rápidamente en el espejo, antes de que el rubio la levantara con delicadeza de la sillita en la que estaba sentada.

Poso sus labios dulcemente sobre los de la chica, buscando saborear cada momento a su lado… pero las ansias de estar juntos, la frustración del tiempo separados, hicieron que el beso rápidamente subiera de nivel… ambos sabían lo que venia… pero no estaban para nada arrepentidos de ello…

.-.-.

Cepillaba con delicadeza los cabellos rubios del hombre, mientras este suspiraba sobre su pecho. Ella sabe que todo está bien… no siente que este traicionando ningún principio… esta contenta y esta tranquila, de que el único hombre en su vida sea el que tiene entre sus brazos.

Recuerda a sus padres… que le enseñaron que el amor era ciego, hermoso y cruel… y a ella le constaban cada una de las descripciones… no podía ser mas hermoso estar con aquel al que amaba con todo su ser… y no podía ser mas cruel al impedirle estar a su lado como correspondía… porque también recuerda que sus padres le enseñaron el valor de la responsabilidad… del deber que tenia con su pueblo… de las leyes que no podía romper sin abandonar a Hyrule, el pueblo que sus padres amaron tanto que dieron la vida por el… y ella debía hacer lo mismo.

-Link… es tiempo de irnos…

-¿Tan pronto?

Ya lo sabia… la noche paso y tiene que regresarla antes de que noten su ausencia… es solo que le parece tan difícil dejar el paraíso que tiene frente a sus ojos… tan doloroso separarse de la mujer que ama… pero tiene que hacerlo, porque si no lo hace, no podrá verla de nuevo…

Se levanta y busca primero la ropa de ella y se la ofrece con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Ella le corresponde y tímidamente comienza a vestirse… pero el la ve por el espejo… no por el deseo de ver por ultima vez su piel desnuda… sino porque no puede evitar que su corazón se le quiera salir del pecho al ver la frase pintada de color rojizo sobre el cristal

_Te amo_

Sonríe y se viste… odia volver al mundo exterior… donde nadie permitiría que la heredera de Hyrule se desposase con un simple caballero… ella es la única que puede mantener Hyrule unido y en paz… y él también ama su tierra. Pero sabe que mientras ella le ame tanto como él a ella, seguirán viéndose a pesar de todo y de todos… sabe también que cuando ella lo necesite lo llamara a su lado… y él acudirá sin detenerse a pensarlo un minuto…

La figura encapuchada de la noche anterior se posa nuevamente a su lado… pero esta vez levanta su hermoso rostro y le dedica una sonrisa… él no puede resistir el impulso y la besa tiernamente… sabe que volverá a verla en un mes… esa es la única verdad que lo mantiene cuerdo y vivo… su única alegría…

Abre lentamente la puerta y se encuentran con que el día ya comienza… deben darse prisa si quieren pasar desapercibidos… así que se apresuran a salir del cuarto… para así poder separarse… para esperar nuevamente para poder verse…

Fin

Es mi primer fic de "La leyenda de Zelda" esta inspirado en una cancion que se llama "habitacion para dos"

Gracias a aquellos que leen, y un mas a quienes dejan review nn

Sayo!


End file.
